Great Companion
by TheVelvetFlower
Summary: A song-fic regarding Rose and the Doctor at the scene of Bad Wolf Bay at the end of "Doomsday."


**Disclaimer:** I own neither the song nor Doctor Who. Though it'd be amazing if I did, huh? Total genius!

**A**/**N:** A change of pace, I'm making one song fic merely because I find it suits Rose & the Doctor perfectly. Let's set this right after the scene in Bad Wolf Bay where the two first part. I don't find it fitting at Journey's End since she has the half-human Doctor. Oh, & may it be a fact to you that I do support Rose/Doctor. Anyway, let the fic begin. :)

Oh, one last note: If you're curious the song is called Great Companion by Landon Pigg.

Please, review as well. It'd be highly appreciated! :)

**"Great Companion"**

_It's not that you lost a friend  
I just need some time to lick my wounds_

The Doctor stood at the wall where he had last seen Rose been pulled into. He leaned his head and placed his hand onto the cold white wall, knowing that Rose was there on the other side. It was as if he could feel her pain. He could feel it swelling up into him until it had overwhelmed himself entirely. Though what could he do? It was too late. It was far too late._  
_

_I'll be out of service for a little while  
I'm sure I'll be up & running soon_

Both Rose and the Doctor knew for certain that the Void was closed completely. Both hurt by their losses, they stood at the wall, searching for a bit of hope that it would just open even a little for the glimpse of the one they had lost. Yet they knew hoping wasn't enough. They knew eventually they would have to get over it and move on. They had to, didn't they? They would be over it soon. Perhaps...

_He's just an amateur these days__  
Not used to dealing with this pain__  
He's just an amateur these days  
He never thought that he'd see a girl away_

The Doctor turned his back on the wall and walked away, heading towards his TARDIS. He needed time to recuperate. Though with each step, each lonely step, one memory after another filled his mind. The moment he had met her to the last moment that she had slipped away from him. He couldn't believe that she could disappear so quickly. He couldn't believe everything, it was just too much for him to handle that his thoughts swarmed his mind like bees. Though despite the distance, he had to see her, just one last time.

_And our history will never be erased__  
You were a great companion__  
And some memories will never ever fade  
So I love and so I hate_

He was only a hologram in her eyes, but it was enough to bring tears upon her face. He gave her a soft smile, but he knew it wasn't comforting enough to bring her back. He couldn't even touch her if he tried, he was just a hologram after all. He couldn't bring her back, it wasn't possible. Though why bother being sad at this moment? She was one hell of a companion, he knew that. She was a fighter, a strong willed girl and the Doctor knew he was going to miss her. He just never thought she would be gone so soon...

"And here you are," The Doctor spoke with a somber tone to his voice as he stared at Rose, who was filling up with unhappiness each and unbearable moment they had together. "Living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

Tears fell from Rose's eyes. "Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't." This response gave both pain, but not by the simplicity of it. It was the fact that there was too much truth within these two small words, which why it had hurt so much.

_What we were, I never knew nor did you__  
That's exactly what you hated__  
For three years you were confused  
And for three years my intentions left unstated_

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked, she had to keep him talking. She didn't want to forget his voice.

"I've got the TARDIS." The Doctor replied simply. "Same old life. The last of the Time Lords."

"On your own?" Rose asked.

The Doctor simply nodded. How else could he respond? The feeling at that moment was too overwhelming. But _why_ was it overwhelming? The thought had caught him off guard that he never realized the reason why he was taking this so hard. He had left behind so many companions before, but why was this one the hardest to let go?

_And our history will never be erased  
__You were a great companion__  
And some memories will never ever fade  
So I love and so I hate_

It wasn't the fact that she was one of the best companions she had during his lifetime. All his companions were great at one time or another. It wasn't the fact that she had such a strong personality or dedication. It wasn't even the fact that she would go to the ends of the universe for him... was it?

_So this is the end  
Of an innocent era, an innocent era_

A few more tears spilled until Rose Tyler finally stuttered out those three sweet words, "I... I... I love you."

The Doctor gave her a somber look and responded with, "Quite right, too." Though he knew that wasn't enough. "And I suppose... if this is the last chance I'll ever have to say it... Rose Tyler..."

_I didn't want you but I did  
It's never wrong but it is_

Before he could finish, the Doctor faded away. He stood in silence, feeling the pain finally hitting him. The timing was wrong, the wording was wrong, how could he be so foolish as to not just admit it? He knew the feeling was there, it was mutual. He just ignored it all this time. He just never could bring himself to admit it. The one time he could finally say so, it was still too late.

_And our history will never be erased__  
You were a great companion__  
And our history will never be erased  
You were a great companion_

As he stood there, he felt a single tear fall from his cheek. That was it, he thought, standing there in the TARDIS in silence. He was alone. Again. Though despite the sadness the situation held, he knew he could never forget Rose Tyler. He could never bring himself to forget her voice, her face, her scent, everything. How could he? It wasn't possible.

_And our history can never be erased__  
You were a great companion  
And some memories will never ever, ever fade_

With a sigh, the Doctor thought, I love you too. Deep down, he knew Rose knew this too. Though she would be forever part of his life, he knew eventually he had to move on. Even through the pain, the Doctor and Rose knew the love will always be there. It's just one love you can never break.


End file.
